Nathan et Gabriel
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Depuis toujours Mû et Milo ont toujours remarqué la tristesse muette de Camus tout comme ils ont été les témoins de l'histoire de sa vie...ou plus exactement de sa survie! Mais si le mal était plus profond? Comme une séparation?
1. Prophétie

Nathan et Gabriel

Source: Saint Seiya

Genre: Family + Amitié + Romance + MPREG

Couple: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi!

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

_Les phrases entre ~...~ sont le fait que les personnages parlent par télépathie!

Résumé: Depuis toujours Mû et Milo ont toujours remarqué la tristesse muette de Camus tout comme ils ont été les témoins de l'histoire de sa vie...ou plus exactement de sa survie! Mais si le mal était plus profond? Comme une séparation?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ceci n'est pas ma première fiction à chapitres sur Saint Seiya, mais c'est la première où j'arrive à avancer aussi vite! Je n'oublie pas ''Adieu'' et encore moins ''L'étrange garde du corps de la Déesse Athéna'' car si l'inspiration est plus faible, j'espère retrouvé la motivation pour les terminées! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Prophétie

Sept février 1960, minuit

Quelque part à Athènes une adolescente, le regard devenu lointain, tombe sur le dos, prise de convulsions, prononçant ces mots d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que son jeune âge:

 _ **"La délivrance approche**_

 _ **Sous l'étoile de la servitude deux enfants vont naître**_

 _ **Peu après le 1er cri la lame de la séparation tranchera le lien qui les unit**_

 _ **L'un, Rubis, subira mille tourments**_

 _ **L'autre, Émeraude-Améthyste, aura une vie de Prince**_

 _ **Vingt-deux années s'écouleront avant les retrouvailles**_

 _ **Rubis sera érudit, Émeraude-Améthyste fera le déshonneur de sa famille**_

 _ **L'étoile piquante et le Réparateur devront s'unir pour que le lien entre Émeraude-Améthyste et Rubis renaissent."**_

Lorsque le dernier mot est prononcé l'adolescente se redresse difficilement, le souffle court, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Un homme aux yeux cachés par des mèches de cheveux gris est à ses côtés, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

-Aquarius va naître...répond-elle.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**


	2. Séparation

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura répondre à vos questions! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Séparation

Des hurlements à vous broyer le cœur, une jeune femme qui essaye de toutes ses forces de donner la vie sous les encouragements de ses parents. Une nouvelle contraction, un nouveau hurlement, une poigne de fer qui s'affermit encore plus, un léger gémissement de la part du futur grand-père dont la main est maltraitée par le poing de sa fille.

L'avertissement comme quoi le bébé est sur le point de sortir, une dernière poussée et il est là. Un hurlement strident à en faire trembler les fondations de l'hôpital. Un corps qui tombe mollement, des pleurs de nouveau-né faisant sourire la jeune mère et ses parents, vite confié à une infirmière.

-Mes félicitations, c'est un garçon! sourit la sage-femme en confiant l'enfant à une infirmière.

Cependant le sourire de la jeune mère s'efface vite pour laisser place à un autre cri de douleur mêlé de surprise sous l'étonnement de la sage-femme et des grand-parents.

-Un second bébé arrive! s'exclame la sage-femme.

-Comment ça ''Second''? répète la mère de la jeune femme entrain d'accoucher, presque scandalisée.

Contrairement au premier bébé le second a du mal à sortir, forçant la femme spécialise en accouchement à avoir recours aux forceps pour l'aider à sortir, mais sitôt sorti elle se dépêche de couper le cordon, pose l'enfant sur une table et commence une réanimation cardiaque, complètement sourde aux questions et appels des parents de la jeune mère.

Trop occupée à sauver le nouveau-né, la sage-femme a confié la jeune mère aux infirmières, mais ces dernières ne peuvent que constater la mort de la jeune mère après avoir prit le pouls de cette dernière.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que l'enfant est tiré d'affaires, dormant dans un petit lit auprès de son frère.

Apprenant le décès de la jeune maman Madame Rivière, la sage-femme, court à l'étage de pédiatrie où elle trouve les parents de la défunte effrontés, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la grand-mère tenant l'un des jumeaux dans ses bras en faisant doucement basculer la chaise à bascule.

-Monsieur et Madame Stuart°? J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé pour votre fille. Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères.

Relevant la tête la mère endeuillée fusille du regard la femme face à elle.

-Ma fille est morte...prend-elle la parole, glaciale. Et qu'avez-vous fait au lieu de la sauver? Rien! Vous vous êtes occupés du tueur d'Aglaé!

-Anna! s'indigne l'homme derrière elle. Tu parles de notre petit-fils!

-Quel petit-fils? grimace la vieille femme. Le seul petit-fils que je vois est celui que je tiens dans mes bras!

-Votre mari a raison, Madame Stuart, votre fille a donné naissance à deux ga...

-Vous, taisez-vous! s'exclame la vieille femme d'une voix acide tout en se levant. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle un procès pour non-intervention à personne en danger, taisez-vous!

Serrant plus fortement le couffin contre sa poitrine la vieille dame ordonne de recevoir les papiers à signer pour la mairie.

-Anna, tu n'es pas sérieuse?! Ne pas déclarer la naissance du second fils d'Aglaé!

-Au contraire, Hubert-Alexander, je suis très sérieuse! Il n'est pas question que j'accueille dans mon foyer un assassin! Et pour ta gouverne, il ne s'agit pas du bébé d'Aglaé! D'ailleurs, regarde ses yeux: Rouges! C'est le signe qu'il sera un assassin plus tard!

En effet, le jumeau couché vient d'ouvrir les yeux et ils sont bien rouges, mais un beau rouge rubis, mais cela Madame Stuart ne le voit pas, voyant à la place la couleur du sang de son enfant mort.

Pendant trois heures Madame Rivière et Monsieur Stuart tentent de faire changer d'avis la grand-mère des bébés, mais rien n'y fait. C'est tête basse et silencieuse que la sage-femme complète les papiers de déclaration de naissance et que Hubert-Alexander les signe.

Une heure plus tard les époux Stuart ont quitté l'hôpital avec leur petit-fils ''légitime'', laissant le jumeau de celui-ci seul dans le lit double...mais pas pour longtemps car un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se présente à l'accueil comme étant le père, ayant reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital.

Grand, obèse, les yeux noirs et les cheveux bleus pétrole parsemés de mèches grisonnantes, il est habillé de vêtements tâchés et déchirés par endroits.

Complètement ivre, il semble assez conscient lorsque la sage-femme lui apprend la mort de sa fiancée et sa demande quant à savoir si le bébé a un nom.

-Ut..ku... ...répond l'homme, pleurant, entre deux hoquets.

Le premier sentiment qui vient à la sage-femme est un mauvais pressentiment suivi d'une intuition comme quoi l'homme face à elle n'est pas le père de l'enfant, mais obligée par la loi de remettre l'enfant à ''son père'' et se souvenant des menaces de Madame Tudor elle n'informe pas le père que le petit Utku a un jumeau et qu'il vit auprès de ses grand-parents très sûrement retournés à Londres.

Mais ce que Madame Rivière ignore est que l'étreinte du remord ne laissera aucunement son âme en paix...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Ravis? Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour y répondre!**

°Dans mon histoire le personnage central et son jumeau sont les descendants de Jacques VI d'Angleterre qui aurait eu des jumeaux avec l'une de ses maîtresses! Je n'avais pas d'idées pour un nom de famille noble qui serait imaginé!


	3. Une vie différente

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici le troisième chapitre où j'ai tenté d'écrire la vie des jumeaux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Une vie différente

Pendant quatre ans les deux frères ont grandi sans savoir qu'à plusieurs kilomètres se trouve sa moitié.

À Londres, le petit-fils de Monsieur et Madame Stuart est un petit garçon hyperactif, farceur, ayant du mal à l'école (arrivant à obtenir des moyennes acceptables), doux, mordant la vie à pleines dents, mais déteste jouer du violon, c'est en secret de sa grand-mère qu'il apprend à chanter et à jouer de la guitare. Il répond au prénom de Gabriel.

Physiquement il ressemble beaucoup à son père, père qu'il n'a jamais rencontré car contrairement à sa défunte mère qui avait les yeux couleur saphir pour une chevelure ondulées couleur rubis lui a les yeux couleur améthyste et ses cheveux ont la couleur de l'émeraude. Cette texture de cheveux est la seule chose que Gabriel a hérité de sa mère, mais il sait par son grand-père que sa mère l'aurait aimé de tout son cœur car il est issu de ses entrailles.

De par son éducation noble Gabriel a conscience d'être le dernier Stuart, descendant de Roi, et qu'il doit se montrer digne de ses ancêtres, mais il reste un petit garçon avec sa joie de vivre et ses questions sous le regard tendre de son grand-père et celui réprobateur de sa grand-mère.

En Bretagne, Utku n'a pas une vie aussi douce que Gabriel car son père, loin d'être un homme gentil et patient, se défoulait sur lui sans raisons faisant d'Utku un enfant battu, refusant tout contact physique, devenu muet à l'âge de 2 ans, froid et analphabète car jamais son père ne l'a envoyé à l'école, mais animé d'une soif d'apprendre qu'il tente par tous les moyens d'assouvir.

C'est un soir de mars qu'Utku eut la vie sauve lorsque Svetlana Chevalier d'argent de l'Horloge le découvrit près du port, son petit corps recouvert de coups et brûlures en tous genre, un œil au beurre noir et les cheveux coupés grossièrement aux ciseaux et en batailles.

En tous et pour tout pour lutter contre le froid extérieur le petit garçon portait un short et des basket usées, torse nu, témoins de la pauvreté dans laquelle il vit, mais jamais il n'a tremblé de froid ou claquer des dents sous les basses températures forçant l'admiration de la femme Chevalier.

Comprenant que la vie d'Utku est en danger s'il reste auprès de son père et ayant senti une forte Cosmos-Énergie chez le garçonnet la femme Chevalier le prit sous son aile après lui avoir longuement expliqué que s'il la suivait, jamais son père ne le retrouverait.

Bien qu'illettré Utku avait compris et avait accepté l'offre de Svetlana de partir loin du pays de Molière pour, le pense-t-il, ne jamais y revenir...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Alors? Est-ce ainsi que vous aurez imaginer la vie des jumeaux? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**


	4. 18 ans plus tard

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, nous voici au 4ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira de la même façon que le trois premiers! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Dix-huit ans plus tard

Aujourd'hui, soit dix-huit ans plus tard, Utku est connu sous le nom de Camus Chevalier d'or du Verseau, homme froid, mais cultivé. Son surnom parmi ses pairs est « Le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace », mais les mauvaises langues le surnomment « Le Vampire des Neiges » par rapport à la couleur rubis de son regard et de sa longue chevelure qu'il n'a jamais coupée.

Seuls ses meilleurs amis savent qu'à cause de son manque d'éducation il est très maladroit dans les relations humaines, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir été un maître attentif, patient et aimant° aux besoins de ses disciples Hyoga et Isaak respectivement Chevalier de bronze du Cygne et Marina du Kraken.

Pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire le Chevalier d'or a combattu deux fois Hyoga afin de lui apprendre qu'il doit se détacher du souvenir de sa mère défunte afin d'atteindre le 6ème Sens. Il décédera lors de leur deuxième affrontement, un fin sourire fier aux lèvres...ce qui provoqua une douleur sans nom à Gabriel.

Même mort cela n'a pas empêché Camus d'envoyer son armure auprès de son élève encore en vie puis de revenir du Royaume des Morts en se faisant passer pour un traître avec ses frères d'armes Saga, Shura, Aphrodite, Death-Mask et Shion.

Deux mois après la victoires des Chevaliers de bronze contre Hadès Camus et ses frères d'armes sont revenus à la vie en même temps que les Marinas, les Guerriers Divins et les Spectres.

L'entende entre les différents guerriers n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais très vite les Marinas et les Guerriers Divins ont montré de la sympathie pour les protecteurs d'Athéna. De même pour les Chevaliers envers les protecteurs de Poséidon et de la Princesse Hilda.

Chaque Chevalier fait des efforts pour être aimable et poli envers un ou plusieurs soldats d'Hadès, ces derniers obligés, également, à se montrer courtois envers les protecteurs de la nièce de leur Seigneur et Maître.

Si on est fin observateur et un ami à Camus, on peut remarquer que derrière l'inexpressif regard carmin du Chevalier d'or des glaces qu'il est souvent perdu dans ses pensées, le regard lointain.

Ce qui est le cas de Milo et Mû qui l'ont longuement interrogé. Ou plus exactement c'est le gardien du huitième temple qui a mené l'interrogatoire!

-Je ressens souvent un vide en moi. murmure Camus après plusieurs jours de silence. Vide que j'ai jamais su combler, comme s'il me manquerait quelque chose.

Il y a un mois Camus, envoyé en France, avait fait la rencontre d'un homme qui lui avait donné un rendez-vous privé après lui avoir écrit plusieurs lettres. Si le Seigneur de l'Eau et de la Glace a été intrigué par la première lettre reçue, il avait répondu avec prudence. Lorsque l'homme lui avait demandé, par courrier, à ce qu'ils se rencontrent, le Chevalier d'or avait été pris au dépourvu, mais la demande avait attisé sa curiosité.

-Vous êtes bien Utku Morel? avait demandé l'homme avec un léger accent de l'est.

Devant le léger acquiescement du jeune homme devant lui, l'adulte avait esquivé un très fin sourire soulagé en lui tendant la main.

-Excusez mon accent, j'igbore d'où il me vient. Je me nomme Florestan Glacier, je suis enchanté de vous connaître.

Avançant la sienne Camus avait observé l'homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous:

De même taille que lui, de corpulence normale, le port de lunettes noires cachant la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux coupés courts sont couleur émeraude quoique parsemés de gris par endroits. Les vêtements et chaussures de bonne qualité, mais de seonde main informaient Camus que l'homme était issu d'un milieu social modeste, pas vraiment pauvre, mais pas riche pour autant.

La pièce où se trouvaient le Chevalier et son hôte était très éclairée où une immense bibliothèque trônait sur deux murs, une immense cheminée sur le troisième où quatre fauteuils font face à la cheminée où au sommet de cette dernière se trouve le portrait peint un couple de vieilles personnes. Le bureau est en chêne massif où reposaient deux dossiers bleus où Camus avait lu son nom et celui d'un autre homme.

 _Gabriel Stuart? Un Anglais sans le moindre doute._

Reportant toute son attention vers l'homme le Chevalier du Verseau s'installait sur un des fauteuils après que son hôte l'ait invité à y prendre place.

-Pourquoi avez-vous souhaité me rencontrer? avait demandé-t-il. Votre dernière lettre n'était pas des plus expressives.

Étrangement Monsieur Glacier n'avait pas l'air surprit par la froideur du ton de son invité, forçant l'admiration de Camus. Seuls ses frères d'armes et Crystal sont habitués à ce que son visage soit impassible et son regard insondable.

-Je vous ai contacté afin de vous poser quelques questions. s'était expliqué le quarantenaire. Êtes-vous d'accord?

Restant de glace, Camus avait gardé le silence, attentif. Prenant le silence du jeune homme pour un 'oui' l'homme avait posé la première question après avoir sortit deux verres et une bouteille de cognac. Ayant levé la bouteille en une invitation muette, Camus avait poliment refusé. Monsieur Glacier s'était servi, s'asseyant en face de son invité:

-Êtes-vous bien né le 7 février 1960 à deux heure du matin à Paris?

-Exact.

-Quels sont les noms et prénoms de vos parents?

Extérieurement Camus était resté aussi calme et froid qu'à son habitude, mais en son for intérieur l'enfant en lui avait éprouvé beaucoup d'émotions négatives en pensant à son père, mais l'adulte répond sans que sa voix ne trahisse ses émotions réelles.

-Bertrand Morel.

Au cours de ses nombreuses recherches Monsieur Glacier avait appris qu'il n'a jamais existé de Madame Morel tout simplement parce que Monsieur Bertrand Morel est un homme qui déteste les femmes et les enfants. Ce fait n'avait pas été simple à trouver car pendant des années Monsieur Morel avait fait croire à son village que sa femme était du genre discrète et très timide, mais qu'elle était décédée en couches. Tout au long de l'échange questions/réponses Monsieur Glacier avait jeté plusieurs coups d'œil à une feuille de papier sortie du dossier portant le nom du Chevalier d'or.

-Vous n'êtes pas policier. avait fait remarquer ce dernier. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Monsieur Glacier, si vous connaissez les réponses?

Encore une fois Monsieur Glacier n'avait exprimé aucune surprise, déstabilisant légèrement le Seigneur de l'Eau et de la Glace. Patient, Camus avait attendu des explications. Comprenant que son jeune invité ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Monsieur Glacier avait esquivé le même léger sourire que tout à l'heure, son regard parfaitement insondable.

-Très bien, Monsieur Morel, je vais vous raconter le pourquoi je vous ai cherché vous et Monsieur Stuart.

Invitant le Chevalier d'or à prendre un verre, cette fois Camus avait accepté, un mauvais pressentiment lui ayant tordu le cœur. Le maître de Hyoga et d'Isaack avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines et quitter son visage en voyant l'homme retirer ses lunettes pour révéler un regard de couleur améthyste. Mais ce n'est pas la couleur des yeux qui rend Camus mal à l'aise, mais la ressemblance plus que frappante entre le Provençaux et lui-même. Camus a l'impression de se voir dans une vingtaine d'années tellement la ressemblance entre eux est saisissante...

 _Impossible..._ songe Camus en son for intérieur.

Remarquant le teint pâle de son jeune invité Monsieur Glacier lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait voir un médecin, mais Camus avait refusé, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tenez, lisez ceci. lui avait tendu une farde Monsieur Glacier. Vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions.

Se saisissant du document, le Chevalier des Glaces, pourtant maître de ses émotions et de son Cosmos, pâlit en découvrant les mots écrits noirs sur blancs durant sa lecture...

Plus tard Camus avouera à ses amis que son esprit était si vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le tourbillon d'émotions qui se bousculaient aussi bien dans sa tête que dans son cœur. Les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, ses souvenirs qu'il avait eu tant de mal à enterrer le plus profondément dans son esprit avaient refait surface.

Le gardien du onzième temple se revoyait, enfant, se faire battre par l'homme qui pendant 4 ans avait prétendu être son père, les corvées qu'il effectuait pour son jeune âge, les mauvais traitements, les coups reçus pour un oui ou un non selon le bon plaisir paternel, le 'lit' (une simple couverture malodorante et trouée jetée au sol) misérable, la faim et la soif permanentes.

 _Mensonge..._ est le mot qui résonnait dans sa tête telle un mantra.

Se levant d'un bond, Camus avait lâché le dossier et, sous les yeux étonnés de Monsieur Glacier, avait disparu dans un faible flash de lumière, mais il avait très bien entendu les dernières paroles de son jeune hôte avant de disparaître:

-Je ne suis pas le fils de l'homme qui a fait de ma vie un Enfer...

Au sol le dossier s'était ouvert sur une feuille de papier bien précise. Ce qu'il était écrit?

''Monsieur Florestan Glacier et Miss Aglaé Stuart sont reconnus, à 100%, être les parents de Monsieur Utku Morel. Comme il est le frère jumeau de Gabriel Stuart.°°''

Bouleversé, Camus avait atterrit au Sanctuaire, plus exactement, au treizième temple sous les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude de Shion en voyant le jeune homme s'écrouler avec force contre le sol, ayant perdu connaissance...

 **Note de l'auteure:Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Surprises/Surpris? Qu'avez-vous pensé de 4ème chapitre? J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires!**

°Ce mot a été rajouté car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Camus débordait d'Amour pur envers les petits garçons qu'étaient Isaack et Hyoga et qu'uniquement à l'abri dans leur maison en bois il autorisait les enfants à lui faire des câlins et des bisous...malgré qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire les premiers temps!

°°Je ne sais si mes mots sont les mêmes que ceux qu'on retrouve dans les laboratoires, si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis, car je n'ai pas de membres de ma famille travaillant dans le milieu médical!


	5. Bibliothèque de l'âme (1ère partie)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour cette attende, mais ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus simples à écrire! D'où le fait qu'il est coupé en deux parties!J'espère que malgré tout il vous plaira!**

 **PS: Si jamais il y a des fautes de temps de conjugaison, merci de me le signaler par MP avec la correction appropriée, d'accord? Merci à l'avance!**

Chapitre 5: Bibliothèque de l'âme (1ère partie)

On dit que nul secret ne peut rester longtemps caché et pourtant! Personne parmi les femmes et hommes Chevaliers vivant au Sanctuaire n'a fait le lien entre les quelques visites que reçoit le Chevalier de la Vierge de la part de la femme Chevalier du Paon, le prénom à consonance identique de la visiteuse, le même blond couleur or de la chevelure des deux Chevaliers et aussi qu'ils gardent tous deux les yeux clos comme le fait qu'ils sont capables d'utiliser le 7ème Sens°!

Et pourtant une personne avait su trouver la raison de telles visites de la part de la femme Chevalier d'argent. Le nom de cette personne? Camus!

Ne parlant pas hindou, mais curieux il avait fait des recherches et avait eu la surprise de sa vie en apprenant dans les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque Popale que Shun et Ikki n'ont pas été les seuls frères à avoir été Chevaliers! Grâce aux livres le Chevalier du Verseau avait découvert le lien entre les deux Chevaliers blonds et aux yeux clos et autant dire qu'il en avait été surprit!

Cette fameuse découverte fait référence au lien du sang. En d'autres mots Shaka de la Vierge et Mayura du Paon sont frère et sœur! Camus avait gardé cette découverte pour lui. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis? La raison est fort simple!

Milo est une vraie pipelette tout le Sanctuaire aurait su en même pas 24h le secret des deux Chevaliers et il était hors de questions qu'un bruitage anéantisse la bonne et fragile entende entre les Chevaliers de la Vierge et du Verseau!

Mû est capable de garder les lèvres closes, mais étant aussi le meilleur ami de Shaka ce dernier aurait su tôt ou tard que son ami lui cache quelque chose et autant dire que Mû, de part son éducation et son sang Atlante, déteste mentir!

Lorsque Shion voit apparaître Camus dans la salle du trône puis l'instant d'après perdre connaissance il crie après Mayura. Cette dernière se trouve dans la bibliothèque elle entend l'appel de son supérieur, c'est pourquoi elle court le rejoindre où, sans manifester la moindre surprise, elle découvre un Camus inconscient dans les bras du représentant d'Athéna!

Arrivée près des deux hommes la femme Chevalier pose sa main sur le front de son frère d'armes, constatant avec surprise qu'il est brûlant!

-Il est brûlant de fièvre. informe-t-elle le Grand Pope.

Acquiesçant, ce dernier se redresse, portant Camus dans ses bras. Envoyant un appel télépathique à son ancien élève Shion et Mayura se dirigent vers la chambre du Grand Pope où la femme Chevalier retire les couvertures, permettant à Shion d'y allonger le Chevalier d'or tout en lui ôtant par télékinésie ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa veste légère.

Une fois Camus couché le Chevalier du Paon recouvre son frère d'armes des couvertures. Se retournant pour faire face au représentant d'Athéna sur Terre elle acquiesce de la tête lorsqu'il lui demande de le laisser, mais qu'il la tiendra au courant.

Moins de deux minutes après que Mayura ait quitté le treizième temple, Mû fait son apparition. Se dirigeant vers la chambre de son maître au pas de course, le Chevalier du Bélier entre dans la chambre et sans remarquer la présence de son maître il court vers le lit où il constate rapidement que son meilleur ami est mal en point en voyant sa peau pâle et les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage, un morceau de tissu humide sur le front...

-Camus...murmure-t-il, inquiet, en prenant la main gauche de son ami.

Si Shion est surprit de l'entrée fracassante de son ancien disciple il n'en montre rien. Se raclant la gorge, il demande à son disciple s'il lui est possible d'entrer dans l'esprit de son ami pour essayer de chercher la source de son mal-être.

-J'y vais de ce pas! acquiesce le Chevalier d'or.

Fermant les yeux le maître de Kiki déploie légèrement son Cosmos qui, telle une petite cascade, glisse le long des bras de Mû pour envelopper le Chevalier du Verseau de la tête aux pieds permettant à l'esprit de Mû d'entrer dans celui de son meilleur ami sans la moindre difficulté, son corps basculant vers l'arrière, rattraper in-extremis par Shion.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre qui n'aurait pas de sang Atlante dans les veines cette tentative se solderait par un échec. Peu de temps après leur retour définitif à la vie et les explications de Mû le maître de ce dernier avait prit la décision d'entraîner les 11 autres Chevaliers d'or dans l'art difficile et délicat de la téléportation!

Shion avait été très inquiet d'apprendre que son meilleur ami et les jeunes Chevaliers d'or avaient du combattre contre les Cold Warriors pour ensuite retourner au pays des morts!

La première chose que voit Mû en ouvrant les yeux est que l'esprit de son meilleur ami ressemble, sans surprise, à une immense bibliothèque, mais contrairement à une bibliothèque standard celle-ci est divisée en plusieurs parties.

La première a une plaque de cuivre où le mot "AMITIÉ" est gravé dessus. À la place de livres se trouvent des sphère en cristal dont deux brillent d'un éclat pur, une est noire charbon, éteinte, représentant la mort de Surt d'Eikthyrnir. Les autres (au nombre de 15) sont éclairées d'une lueur fragile voir incertaine.

 _Les liens hésitants entre Camus, les autres Chevaliers d'or, Orphée, Seiya et les autres. s_ ourit avec douceur Mû en caressant doucement les sphères, la pulpe de ses doigts reconnaissant les symboles des constellations gravés sur les sphères.

Se détournant de l'étagère le gardien du premier temple Zodiacal se dirige vers les autres rayonnages où il lit avec attention les noms inscrits sur les plaques:

"APPRENTISSAGE" (le fait d'apprendre à parler, lire et écrire aussi bien en français qu'en russe, anglais, latin, grec actuel et ancien lorsqu'il était enfant),

"ENTRAINEMENT EN SIBÉRIE",

"ARMURE",

"MISSIONS",

"MORT DE MAÎTRE SVETLANA",

"CULTURES LITTÉRAIRES",

"ÉLÈVES",

"PSYCHOLOGIE ENFANTINE",

"CULTURES MUSICALES" qui surprend Mû qui ignorait que son ami souhaite apprendre à jouer du violon.

Quoique, si ses souvenirs sont bons, il se souvient vaguement que petit garçon Camus adorait écouter Ayoros jouer de la Flûte de Pan!

L'avant-avant-dernière plaque porte l'inscription "MORT ET FAUSSE MISSION"

 _Sans l'ombre d'un doute ses sphères contiennent le souvenir de Camus sur comment il est mort de la main de Hyôga et sa mission lorsque Milo, Ayor et moi avons cru que Deasth-Mask, Aphrodite, Saga, Shura, Maître Shion et Camus étaient revenus à la vie, obéissant à Hadès._

L'avant-dernière porte le nom de ''AMITIÉ MARINAS/SPECTRES/GUERRIERS DIVINS'', les sphères sont vides, mais Mû est certain que son meilleur ami arrivera à trouver un terrain d'entendre avec les défenseurs de Poséidon, d'Hadès et des Princesses d'Asgard!

La dernière est la plus étonnante. Poussiéreuse, faisant grise mine à côté des autres qui sont luisante de propreté. Le nom de cette bibliothèque? "FAMILLE", tout simplement.

La première fois que Mû était entré dans l'esprit de Camus remonte à leur petite enfance. C'était un accident. C'était pendant la nuit. Ce jour-là le temps était ensoleillé les futurs Chevaliers d'or avaient terminé l'apprentissage de la langue du pays deux heures auparavant.

À 6, 8 et 9 ans les petits garçons dépensaient leurs énergies en s'amusant bruyamment, inventant toutes sortes de jeux ou lancer des défis aux gardes ou à embêter les autres pour les faire sortir pour qu'ils participent avec eux.

Ce dernier détail désignaient sans l'ombre d'un doute Shaka, Azer (futur Aldébaran), Mû et Camus, jugés trop calmes par les autres! Le premier médite, le second discute avec le troisième. Le quatrième tient une plaque d'ardoise dans sa main gauche, la droite tenant une craie où il recopie les lettres de l'alphabet, sourcils froncés, concentré dans son exercice.

Personne au Sanctuaire n'avait oublié les menaces de Svetlana lorsque Mario (futur Deashmak), Ayor, Milo et Aphrodite avaient brusqué Camus (anciennement Utku) en le bombardant de questions. Le pauvre Camus avait fait une crise de ventilation, incapable qu'il était de se défendre, les souvenirs encore frais des 'corrections' de son 'père' en tête.

En sentant le Cosmos paniqué de son élève, la femme Chevalier avait couru le plus rapidement possible, abandonnant son activité, pour arriver au jardin du treizième temple. En ouvrant la porte, elle avait été soufflé en voyant que le gazon et les arbres complètement gelés! Svetlana avait vu rouge en comprenant la situation d'un seul coup d'œil.

-DÉGUERPISSEZ SALES MÔMES!

Svetlana est connue dans tout le Sanctuaire pour être une femme douce, voir maternelle, mais aux colère aussi terrible qu'un volcan! Lorsque quelqu'un a commis l'imprudence de la fâcher il est très très très difficile d'obtenir son pardon! C'est pourquoi Chevaliers, soldats, apprentis et même le Grand Pope font très attention à leurs paroles lorsqu'il croise le Chevalier de l'Horloge!

Reconnaissant la voix de l'adulte derrière eux les futur Chevaliers d'or du Cancer, du Lion, du Scorpion et des Poissons pâlissent. Se retournant, Mario tenant toujours le bras du petit Utku dans sa poigne, ils tentèrent d'expliquer à leur aînée qu'ils souhaitaient faire connaissance, mais Svetlana ne voulut rien entendre, leur hurlant dessus jusqu'à ce que les responsables de la crise de panique du futur Chevalier du Verseau ne prennent leur jambes à leur cou, quittant le temple Popale au pas de course!

 _Concentre toi, Mû, tu es ici pour aider ton ami et non te perdre dans tes pensées!_ se sermonne le Chevalier du Bélier.

Cependant, jamais Mû ne pourra oublié sa première visite dans l'antre de son ami! Les deux enfants avaient apprit qu'ils partageraient le même dortoir puisque Sveltana devait partir pour trois mois en mission. Sans savoir comment, Mû avait su rassuré son futur frère d'armes pour ensuite le coucher dans le lit jumeau du sien.

Cependant, pris dans un cauchemar, incapable de se réveiller, Camus s'était retourné plusieurs fois dans son lit, réveillant sans le vouloir l'apprenti du Grand Pope qui, inquiet, avait quitté la chaleur de son lit pour descendre sur celui de Camus. Ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta car il avait comprit avant tout le monde que le futur Chevalier d'or du 11ème signe est muet.

Poussé par l'inquiétude et le sentiment de camaraderie (plus tard Mû avouera que c'était par amitié) le petit Atlante avait tenté de calmer son camarade de chambre, mais le contact d'une main étrangère sur son bras avait fait accélérer le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant en plein cauchemar.

De plus en plus inquiet, Mû avait tenté d'appeler son maître, mais incapable de se concentrer correctement, le petit Atlante n'eut pas conscience de son esprit quittant son corps pour entrer avec force dans celui du petit nouveau, son corps tombant lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Personne ne s'est perdu? Super! J'ai hâte de découvrir vos impressions dans vos reviews!**

°Pour cette dernière info, je ne pense pas qu'on la retrouve dans Saint Seiya Saintia Sho, mais admettons que c'est le cas, ok?


	6. Papa Détective

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! En quelques heures, voici que j'arrive à écrire le chapitre 6! bon sang, il m'a tué ce chapitre! Si jamais vous remarquez des incohérences ou des fautes de grammaire, merci de me le signaler par MP et non par review, s'il vous plaît! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Papa Détective

Âgé de 22 ans, Gabriel Stuart et son groupe sont connus dans le monde entier, dépassant même les Rolling Stone! Ses chansons-phares? "Pale"°, "Somewhere"° et "Where have you, my brother?"°°

Son groupe, The Masks, a eu beaucoup de mal à se faire connaître car s'autoproclamer musiciens et chanteur pro' n'est pas donné à tout le monde! Car la musique, c'est la raison qui a permit à Gabriel de s'évader du monde austère et froid de la bourgeoisie anglaise!

Oh, il aime ses grand-parents, mais depuis l'âge de 8 ans où il surprit une dispute entre ces derniers, il détesta sa grand-mère. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Gabriel se sentait incomplet, incompris par sa grand-mère, mais tendrement choyé par son grand-père.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait pratiquement élevé son petit-fils car il avait refusé que précepteurs, maîtres et autres professeurs à domicile isole le fils de son enfant défunt ce qui avait été source de disputes entre les époux Stuart!

La raison pour laquelle Gabriel déteste sa grand-mère? Facile! L'enfant qu'il était avait entendu toute la dispute et autant dire que les mots «Mauvais choix» et «Deuxième fils d'Aglaé» l'avait fortement intrigué car jamais auparavant ses grand-parents ne lui avait apprit l'existence d'un jumeau!

Le soir-même, une fois certain que sa grand-mère était partie à son club de bridge, Gabriel avait longuement interrogé son grand-père. Hubert-Alexander avait soupiré. À la fois de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Son petit-fils allait-il lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché cette vérité?

Pendant deux heures il raconta la vie d'Aglaé en France, le bon cheminement de ses études, sa rencontre avec un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, leur amitié devenue très vite de l'amour, leur projet de se marier et de fonder une famille après six mois de relation, la découverte de la maternité de la défunte, la profonde colère d'Anna qui exigea que sa fille avorte, mais cette dernière refusa, menant à terme sa grossesse après avoir apprit que Florestan l'a quitté, ignorant que c'était sa mère qui avait écrite la lettre de rupture...

Le petit garçon avait fondu en larmes en apprenant la mort de sa mère après avoir mit au monde son petit frère, petit frère qui se trouve quelque part en France...

À partir de cette soirée Gabriel n'adressa plus jamais la parole à sa grand-mère sauf pour lui montrer son mépris et sa colère car, du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait comprit que sa mère aurait été encore en vie si elle avait eu connaissance du rôle de sa mère dans sa rupture avec Florestan...

À 14 ans, Gabriel et ses amis ont commencé à sécher les cours sauf ceux de musique et de chant pour deux mois plus tard se lancer dans la musique! Hubert-Alexander avait été du côté de son petit-fils, lui apportant toute l'aide nécessaire tout en découvrant l'univers varié du groupe de musique de son petit-fils!

Très rapidement, il devient le manager et le premier fan du groupe car, pour Hubert-Alexander, aider son petit-fils est un magistral coup de pied au nez pour son épouse qui en est devenue verte de rage en apprenant la raison pour laquelle son unique héritier a abandonné l'école! Elle avait crié au scandale, voulu séparer Gabriel de ses amis tout en menaçant Hubert-Alexander de divorcer, mais rien à faire ni Gabriel ni Hubert-Alexander ne cédèrent!

C'est ainsi que 8 ans plus tard Hubert-Alexander est divorcé de sa démone de femme, vivant auprès de son petit-fils dans un petit appartement beaucoup plus chaleureux que l'ancienne demeure familiale!

Durant toutes ces années et avant même d'en parler à son petit-fils Hubert-Alexander avait engagé un détective Français pour qu'il retrouve le jumeau de Gabriel, mais jusqu'à présent il avait fait chou blanc!

C'est durant un entretient avec son client que le détective se présenta sous le nom de Florestan Glacier, apprenant à Hubert-Alexander qu'il était le fiancé d'Aglaé! Le vieil homme avait fondu en larmes en réalisant la gravité de l'acte de son épouse, racontant en détails au Détective que jamais Aglaé n'avait écrite de lettre de séparation!

-Ma fille était enceinte de vous, elle attendait des jumeaux. Deux garçons. Anna, mon épouse, est devenue plus étrange encore que par le passé en prenant la décision de séparer Gabriel de son jumeau le jour-même de leur naissance! Avec la sage-femme j'avais tenté de raisonner mon ex-épouse, mais rien n'y a fait. Si jamais vous retrouvez l'enfant, j'espère qu'il voudrait bien pardonner au faible homme que je suis...

Florestant avait serré le vieil homme dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que jamais il ne pourrait en vouloir à l'homme qui avait élevé avec amour son fils aîné et qu'il allait tout faire pour retrouver Nathan!

C'est chose faite 19 ans plus tard°°°! Les deux hommes sont au téléphone, mais malgré l'heure tardive aucun des deux n'éprouve le besoin de se reposer, l'un par inquiétude et l'autre par insomnie.

-Oui, Hubert. acquiesce Florestan. J'ai trouvé Nathan. Sans cette mèche de cheveux que la sage-femme Solène Rivière a conservé jamais je n'aurais douté que mon enfant aurait été vivre auprès d'un biturin* de la pire espèce.

-Soyez plus précis, Florestan car j'avoue ne pas bien vous comprendre, mon cher ami.

Florestant avait soupiré, d'ordinaire d'un calme olympien, mais pas cette fois-ci.

-Ce que je veux dire est que Bernard Morel est toujours vivant. Et que s'il apprend que Nathan est toujours vivant il n'hésitera pas à lui mettre la main dessus afin de se défouler, mais maintenant que j'ai connaissance d'avoir des enfants je ferais tout pour les protéger.

-Quel nom ce monsieur a-t-il donné à Nathan? avait demandé le vieil homme avec curiosité.

-Utku! avait craché Florestan avec dégoût.

En quelques phrases Florestan résuma à Hubert-Alexander la vie de son deuxième fils en France, mais que ses recherches ont été plus difficiles à mener car à l'aube de son 4ème anniversaire le garçonnet disparaissait pour réapparaître 18 ans plus tard où il réussit à le convaincre de le suivre afin de discuter avec lui...

-Si jamais le hasard fait que je rencontre ce Mortel, je jure devant Dieu que je le tuerai de mes mains! avait promit Florestan avec colère.

Cependant, le père de famille avait tu au vieil homme que Nathan s'était comme téléporté après qu'il ait lu le résultat de ses recherches qui prouve qu'il n'est pas le fils de Morel...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis...Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Cette chanson existe belle et bien, elle est du groupe Within Temptation que j'adore écouter!

°°Vous êtes libre d'imaginer les paroles de cette chansons comme bon vous semble! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que votre imagination pourrait donner! Oh et pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas écrire ou parler anglais, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez les écrire en français!

°°°Gabriel avait 3 ans lorsque son grand-père a rencontré Florestan!

*Autre nom pour dire ivrogne!


	7. Bibliothèque de l'âme (fin)

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un immense désolé pour l'attente, mais mon imagination était tellement tournée vers ma nouvelle fiction (qui répond au nom de ''Le Chevalier amnésique'') qu'elle avait totalement mis de côté les autres!** **Il y a une chose que je tiens à vous dire: Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de scènes de violences infantiles! Ce n'est peut-être pas grands choses, mais pour moi ça représente beaucoup car je déteste imaginer ce genres de scènes alors l'écrire...j'aurais pleuré comme une vraie madeleine!**

 **J'espère que malgré l'attente, vous allez aimer ce chapitre comme il m'a plu de l'écrire malgré sa difficulté! Sur ce, bonne lecture! Oh, et heureuse année 2019 à vous toutes, je vous adore!**

Chapitre 7: Bibliothèque de l'âme (fin)

FLASH-BACK

La première impression de Mû, après avoir atterrit plutôt brutalement, était que l'esprit de son futur frère d'armes ressemble à un chaos indescriptible! Partout, qu'importe où il regarde il ne voit que des toiles d'araignées, de la poussière, des débris qui ressemblent à du verre.

 _On dirait qu'un tremblement de terre est passé régulièrement ici..._

De ce que son maître lui a raconté les Bibliothèques de l'Âme sont des étagères rassemblant de petites sphères classées sous différents noms où sont rangés les souvenirs associés à l'étagère qui lui est propre. Ces sphères contiennent n'importent quels souvenirs qu'ils soient joyeux ou pas, mais jamais, au grand jamais, Mû n'aurait pu penser être témoin d'un tel chaos dans la bibliothèque de l'âme d'un si jeune enfant!

Ce sont des sanglots qui informent Mû que quelqu'un, non Camus, pleure! Se dirigeant vers son ami grâce à ses pleurs, il avait pu facilement le retrouver tout en faisant attention à ne pas se blesser en marchant sur les morceaux de verre!

C'est au pied d'un immense mur que Mû trouve Camus, en larmes, mais le futur Chevalier d'or du Verseau n'est pas seul!

Un homme se tient à genoux devant Camus. Cet homme, Mû est certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré par le passé, mais alors...Pourquoi porte-t-il l'armure du Verseau?

En voulant s'approcher le jeune disciple du Grand Pope marche sur un bout de verre qui révèle sa présence à l'adulte. En un battement de paupières l'homme se tient debout, tenant Camus contre son torse, le visage aussi lisse que de la glace.

-Qui êtes-vous? prend la parole Mû, légèrement effrayé et méfiant. Que faites-vous dans l'âme de mon ami?

L'homme garde le silence, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds, semblant ne manifester aucune surprise en le voyant. Ne voulant pas montrer sa peur, Mû étudie à son tour l'homme:

L'adulte est grand, le teint pâle, le regard couleur améthyste, une longue et lisse chevelure verte émeraude lui atteint le bas du dos.

~Bonjour enfant..~ le salue l'adulte.

Les lèvres de l'homme n'ont pas bougé, mais Mû reconnaît la télépathie. Après tout, il n'est pas élève du Grand Pope pour rien!

~Pour répondre à ta précédente question, j'ignore qui je suis. Ni quel est le lien entre ton ami et moi et pourquoi cet amure est venue me recouvrir. Néanmoins je ne supporte pas d'être le témoin de la détresse d'un enfant. Il est dont normal que je tente de le consoler. Non?~

La réponse de l'adulte surprend grandement Mû qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse! _Pourquoi cet homme me semble-t-il si familier? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Maître Shion pour en avoir le cœur net!_

-Je comprends. acquiesce Mû. Est-ce que Camus va bien?

Tournant la tête vers le petit garçon qu'il tient dans ses bras, l'adulte acquiesce.

~Oui, il a finit par s'endormir.~

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe des lèvres de Mû, mais l'adulte n'a pas terminé:

~Sache, petit, que ton ami a énormément souffert avant son arrivée en Grèce. Tu devras te montrer patient, doux et bienveillant envers lui si tu souhaites devenir son ami.~

-Jamais je ne voudrais faire de mal à Camus! acquiesce Mû avec vigueur. Je l'aime trop pour penser à le faire souffrir!

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, l'enfant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, au comble de la gène. Il n'a que quatre ans, ne connaît son futur frères d'armes depuis peu et déjà il serait amoureux?

Amusé par la vérité éclatante des propos du disciple de Shion, l'homme a un fin sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, son sourire s'efface, son visage redevenant de glace.

~Je compte sur toi, petit.~

-Je suis honoré de la confiance que vous me témoignez, Monsieur. s'incline Mû en guise de profond respect. Devrais-je mourir, jamais je ne trahirais l'amitié de Camus!

Posant un genou à terre, sa main gauche soutenant Camus contre son torse, l'homme avance sa main droite qu'il pose sous le menton du petit Atlante qu'il redresse avec douceur.

~Je te le confie. Tu es encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'est le véritable Amour, mais lorsque tu seras assez âgé, tu pourras lui déclarer tes sentiments. Sur ce, au revoir, petit.~

Avec délicatesse, l'homme pose Camus dans les bras de Mû qui le porte comme un Prince Charmant porte sa Princesse endormie, son regard améthyste brillant de détermination.

Levant la tête pour renouveler son serment, Mû a la surprise de constater que l'adulte n'est plus là! Mais il n'a pas le temps de se questionner davantage qu'il se sent violemment aspiré par l'arrière...comme une simple feuille!

Se réveillant en sursaut, Mû découvre qu'il est de retour dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Camus. Tournant la tête vers ce dernier, il constate, soulagé, qu'il dort profondément, solidement accroché à son bras gauche, mais le visage apaisé.

Sentant un sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres, Mû se rallonge pour ensuite glisser ses bras autour de la taille du futur Chevalier du Verseau, s'endormant rapidement sous le regard attendri d'un fantôme de femme qui, doucement, disparait.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Surpris(es)? Petite question: Avez-vous deviné qui est réellement Florestan? Si pas, je vous invite à relire le chapitre "Papa détective" afin de me donner votre réponse dans ce chapitre! Petit indice: Il s'agit d'un personnage de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas!**


	8. Merci Shion

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre tant attendu où vous allez découvrir l'identité du papa de Camus! J'espère que ma surprise vous plaira car à moi elle me plait beaucoup! En espérant que mon explication sur le comment sera crédile...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je n'ai jamais lu Saint Seiya Lost Canvas car je ne possède que les Chroniques de ces mangas, mais je tenais à vous tenir informé(e)s que les quelques lignes que vous lirez dans ce qui sera un flash-back sont le fruit de comment je vois les choses durant le combat de mon personnage-mystère et son adversaire! Si jamais vous voyez une faute en terme de conjugaison ou de frappe merci de me le signaler par MP (et non dans une review), s'il vous plait, afin que je puisse me corriger!**

Chapitre 8: Merci Shion

À peine revenu de la bibliothèque de l'âme de Camus, le lendemain matin Mû avait voulu se rendre au temple du Grand Pope, mais Camus l'en avait empêché. De sa voix encore tremblante, il avait supplié le futur Bélier d'or de ne rien dire.

Mû avait juré de n'en parler à personne. Il avait tenu parole, mais au fil des années les deux enfants oublièrent l'incident, travaillant avec acharnement pour se voir le jour de leur 7 ans revêtir l'armure du Bélier pour Mû et celle du Verseau pour Camus.

En trois ans Camus avait travaillé durement pour apprendre à parler et autant dire que son premier mot avait été 'Maman' et non 'Maître' comme si attendait la femme Chevalier de l'Horloge. Surprise et émue de l'appellation, elle avait été fière comme une mère peut l'être de son enfant des progrès spectaculaires de son disciple.

Elle décéda en mission un mois après le huitième anniversaire de son protégé qui, ce jour-là, exprima sa détresse en de lourds sanglots déchirants entourés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Milo du Scorpion avait agrandi le cercle d'amis de Camus après lui avoir sauvé la vie lors de leur toute première mission ensemble. Leur mission? Arrêter un groupe de trafiquants d'armes sur le sol américain.

La mission avait été jugée dangereuse, Shion aurait été contre, mais le double maléfique de Saga n'avait eu aucune scrupules à signer le document et envoyer les très jeunes Chevaliers en Amérique. Plus exactement à Los Angeles.

Le retour au Sanctuaire? Ni Milo ni Camus n'en garde de souvenirs précis. Tous deux se souviennent qu'ils s'étaient réveillés à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, le premier couché sur le dos suite à une violente brûlure sur toute la surface de son dos et le second parce qu'il avait sombré dans un léger coma suite au plaquage de Milo contre le sol en lui sauvant la vie lors d'une explosion.

À huit ans Milo se croyait invisible, il n'avait pas prévu d'appeler son armure, mais sa cicatrice au dos lui rappelle qu'il ne faut jamais se prétendre supérieur aux autres hommes parce qu'on a été choisi pour être l'un des guerriers de la Déesse Athéna.

Si Camus et Mû sont les calmes du trio, Milo est celui qui apporte de la fantaisie, le bruit, les rires. Le jeune Scorpion d'or comprit néanmoins très vite (car il n'a jamais oublié la punition de son maître suite à la plainte de celui de Camus) qu'il ne doit pas brusquer le jeune Verseau d'or car ce dernier avait encore du mal à croire sa chance. Chance qui était de ne jamais recroiser la route de l'homme qui le terrifiait depuis sa naissance.

* * *

Il ne faut qu'une minute à Mû pour arriver dans la Bibliothèque de l'Âme de son meilleur ami et de découvrir ce qui le ronge. Autre qu'un vilain virus attrapé il y a trois jours, le Chevalier du Bélier découvre avec stupeur que Camus a une famille!

Quittant l'esprit de son ami afin de regagner son corps, Mû raconte tout à son maître après avoir repris ses esprits. Si Shion en est surpris, le Grand Pope ouvre de grands yeux lorsque son ancien élève lui décrit à quoi ressemble l'homme qui est le véritable père biologique de Camus!

-Impossible...murmure-t-il.

-Maître? l'appelle Mû inquiet. Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme?

Shion ne répond pas, se téléportant. De plus en plus inquiet, Mû reste au chevet de son meilleur ami, ayant foi dans les choix de son maître.

* * *

Bureau de Florestan Glacier

Florestan Glacier est confortablement assis sur l'un des fauteuils meublant son bureau, un verre de vin rouge sans alcool en main, regardant sans les voir les flammes lécher avec avidité les bûches dans la cheminée.

 _Je suis heureux de me savoir père de deux magnifiques jeunes hommes, mais Nathan me ressemble beaucoup de par sa froideur. Quelle a été sa vie durant toutes ces années?_

Trois coups frappés à la porte de son bureau ne détourne pas l'attention de Florestan qui donne son accord. Fermant les yeux, Florsetan devine à la démarche de la personne se trouvant derrière lui qu'il s'agit d'un homme jeune.

-Monsieur Glacier?

Rouvrant les yeux, Florestan les plonge dans le regard rose pâle du jeune homme qui vient d'entrer dans son bureau. Un regard qui lui semble familier.

Posant son verre sur la table basse qui lui fait face, Florestan se lève sans pour autant quitter des yeux la personne qui lui fait face.

Aucun des deux individus ne prend la parole ou n'esquive le moindre geste. Si Shion tente de cacher son mal-être en voyant de ses propres yeux l'homme qui a révélé à Camus leur lien de parenté il n'en reste pas moins que Florestan lit facilement dans son regard son malaise.

-Qui êtes-vous? demande Florestan en brisant le silence. Pourquoi votre visage m'est-il connu?

Au lieu d'un long discours, Shion lève le bras où il pose deux doigts sur le front de son interlocuteur qui fronce des sourcils sans qu'une émotion ne se lisse sur les traits de son visage.

-Ça ne sera pas long, promis. jure Shion.

Florestan voit une aura dorée enveloppée l'homme en face de lui, mais il n'a pas le temps d'être inquiet qu'il sent son esprit comme arraché à son corps. Et défiler le temps. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite pour l'œil humain jusqu'à ce que le temps s'arrête.

Florestan ne comprend pas. Partout où il pose le regard il ne voit autour de lui que l'intérieur d'un temple ancien grec. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul le rassure, mais il n'a pas le temps de questionner le jeune homme que ce dernier lui prend le bras, le faisant marcher jusqu'au cœur du temple où devant ses yeux écarquillés de surprise Florestan se voit combattre une magnifique jeune femme, tous deux portant une armure.

Le combat est rude, mais au bout d'une heure Florestan voit son autre lui-même et tout ce qui l'entoure être emprisonné dans de la glace!

Et pourtant ce n'est pas fini. En voulant s'approcher de son autre lui-même Florestan sent le sol trembler sous ses pieds! En un battement de paupières le temple s'écroule à cause d'immenses vagues emportant tout sur leur passage!

En moins de deux minutes le temple se trouve sous les eaux alors que les blocs de glace contenant le sosie de Florestan et un autre jeune homme sont arrachés du sol, se faisant emporter par les puissants courants qui les vont dériver dans deux directions opposées!

Florestan suit des yeux la progression lente du bloc de glace dans lequel son autre lui-même est enfermé, dérivant au grès des flots.

Il ne sait combien de temps s'écoule, mais son regard acéré lui apprend que le bloc de glace est en train de fondre! Certes, très doucement, mais il fond!

Arrivé sur une plage le bloc fond assez rapidement, exposant le sosie de Florestan étendu sur le ventre sur le sable.

La suite, Florestan la connaît. L'arrivée de Monsieur et Madame Glacier (un couple de 65 ans), leur découverte de son corps, les premiers soins que Monsieur Glacier lui avait prodigué après s'être assuré qu'il était vivant pendant que sa femme était retournée à l'hôtel au pas de course afin de téléphoner à l'hôpital le plus proche.

L'arrivée de l'ambulance, les heures entières durant lesquelles Monsieur Glacier lui a prodigué les meilleurs soins malgré le manque de certains appareils et produits.

Son réveil après six jours de coma, son absence de souvenirs. Ses questions, ses peurs silencieuses, son rétablissement, son apprentissage à marcher avec une béquille. Son sentiment de gratitude envers les Glacier qui lui demandèrent six mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital s'il souhaitait devenir leur fils. Chose qu'il accepta puisqu'il n'avait plus de mémoire, ne se souvenant même plus de son passé. Et encore moins de son nom.

Il fallut attendre deux mois pour qu'il soit reconnu comme Florestan Glacier, fils de Monsieur Odilon et Madame Odette Glacier (respectivement médecin de guerre retraité et vendeuse de glaces et sorbets retraitée.

Son âge avait été jugé à 20 ans et son anniversaire voté le 1er février puisqu'une émotion émue l'avait saisi lors des premières neiges.

À la rentrée de janvier 1956 Florestan se voit entrer à l'université de Paris afin de devenir professeurs de langues.

Bien qu'amnésique ses connaissances montrent qu'il est cultivé tout en possédant une soif d'apprendre immense, une facilité à écrire à la plume et un phrasé faisant penser à celui des nobles au temps des Rois Capétiens. C'est très vite qu'il avait apprit à parler français avec un léger accent chantant. Accent dont personne n'a put déterminer l'origine.

Sans oublier ses réflexes et ses capacités incroyables au combat lorsque quelqu'un ose l'attaquer par derrière! Ou s'attaquer à ses parents adoptifs!

C'est à l'université qu'il fit connaissance d'Aglaé Stuart. Une magnifique jeune fille de bonne famille de la bourgeoisie anglaise, au regard cyan et à la chevelure rubis joliment ondulés cascadant jusqu'au bas du dos.

Si Florestan n'arrivait pas à montrer ses émotions, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune anglaise. De même que cette dernière lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés à la cantine.

Elle avait quitté Londres pour venir étudier la littérature française. Bien qu'âgée de 17 ans, le directeur de l'école avait accepté son inscription car elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion.

Florestan et Aglaé avaient appris à se connaître en découvrant que l'un comme l'autre adore passer du temps à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'étaient découvert quelques points communs.

Le premier était que tous deux aiment lire. Que ça soit du Molière ou bien Shakespear voir Racine ou encore Sophocle ils dévorent des livres entiers afin d'assouvir leur soif de savoir.

Le second était qu'ils détestent les poires. Qu'elles soient cuites, crues ou confites les deux jeunes gens n'aimaient guère ce fruit.

Le troisième et le quatrième étaient qu'ils aimaient la musique classique (soit à écouter soit à y danser) et aller à l'opéra.

Et c'est tout. Malgré le peu de points communs entre eux ça n'a pas empêché Florestan et Aglaé de rester proches jusqu'au jour où ils se sont embrassés dans la salle de musique à l'abri des regards.

Pourtant les deux jeunes gens sont très différents l'un de l'autre:

Si Florestan est sérieux et a du mal à exprimer ses émotions ce n'est pas le cas d'Aglaé qui mord la vie à pleines dents, un immense sourire heureux de vivre aux lèvres.

Si Florestan est appliqué dans ses études, Aglaé est le clown de la classe (chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait en Angleterre, mais que ses camarades français apprécient beaucoup) et arrive toujours à obtenir d'excellents résultats.

Si Florestan n'aime guère être entouré et n'est point tactile, Aglaé adore prendre les gens dans ses bras et d'être entourée.

Florestan la glace. Aglaé le feu. Tel est l'élément auquel leurs camarades de classe les associe.

Leur relation avait duré quatre ans. Trois ans de pur bonheur. Un bonheur où les deux jeunes gens ont imaginé vivre leur vie ensemble et fonder une famille. Un bonheur qui prit fin lorsque Floretan reçu une lettre de sa belle lui informant qu'elle le quittait et reprendrait ses études à Harvard.

Une lettre dont il sait que jamais sa belle Aglaé n'a écrite puisqu'elle était retenue captive dans la maison familiale de vacances où elle avait mené sa grossesse auprès de son père qui avait tout tenté pour faire entendre raison à la future grand-mère, mais qui jamais ne changea d'avis.

Jusqu'au jour de l'accouchement le 7 février 1960 où Aglaé perdit la vie après avoir donné la vie.

-...gel? ...gel? entend-il une voix l'appeler.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé Florestan les plonge dans le regard rose qui lui fait face. Des larmes de reconnaissance roulant en silence sur ses joues.

-Shion...murmure-t-il. Merci.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Surprises? Contentes? Qui parmi vous avez deviné qu'il s'agissait de Degel Chevalier d'or du Verseau durant la Guerre Sainte de 1730 (si on compte que Saint Seiya Original se déroule dans les années 80)!**

 **PS: Les plus observatrices ou observateurs d'entre vous se disent sûrement qu'un cercueil de glace ne peut fondre, mais pour le bien de mon histoire je préfère dire que Degel l'a mal "fabriqué" d'où le fait qu'il a su fondre!**


End file.
